


Colors

by KuroNeko414



Series: caesura [1]
Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Best Friends, Can be platonic or romantic, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Moments, breddy - Freeform, color theme thingy, metaphor??, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko414/pseuds/KuroNeko414
Summary: A short collection of different Breddy moments with colors as prompts. Can be platonic or romantic I guess.Red | Orange | Yellow | Green | Blue | Purple | Brown | Black | White
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: caesura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932196
Comments: 33
Kudos: 65





	1. Red

“Bro, they’re not even in the right position!”

Both boys raucously laughed in the Australian summer heat, roasting yet another Chinese drama. Eddy can anticipate editor-san putting shaky effects on a reddish screen.

Brett’s face is turning crimson from laughing so much, from the annoyance, the frustration at the media portraying violin so terribly. Eddy tries to calm his breathing, mouth still in a smile. He’s sweating.

Their AC is broken and cups of bubble tea long finished sit at their table. Eddy smiles at Brett, anticipating his reactions. A few beats, an ember.

Another sacrilegious mistake, and the flame blazes as their eyes meet, jaws dropped. “AaaahhHHHH,” Brett screeched, hands tugging at his hair. Eddy curls into a ball in his seat, warmth pooling on his lap.”Why can’t they just hire actual musicians,” Eddy groans. “We need the money, man.”

“Bro, look at the bow hold,” Brett points out, and Eddy cringes at the fist holding the bow. “I feel like I’m taking psychic damage, man.” Eddy holds his hand to his chest. He can feel the thrum, Vivaldi’s Summer III. Presto under his fingers.

Brett is just holed up in his sweater now, strings drawn tight. “I don’t wanna see anything anymore.” Eddy chuckles, Brett’ll come out again eventually. And he does, looks back at the screen, hair disheveled. Shiny lips framing a grin.

They continue to inhumanly screech and complain and yell, burning their way through the video, madness in their wake. Eddy loves filming these episodes. The amount of energy he has on his own is pretty mellow in his opinion, but once Brett is there, hell breaks loose.

Expletives were thrown around, table shaking, one or both of them sometimes getting out of frame. It’s chaotic and Eddy loves it. He loves Brett’s expressions of confusion, distaste, judgement, and all else that comes. He loves the creases in his forehead, eyebrows crashing together, nose wrinkling. He loves the cacophonous laughter they both share, uncaring and free. A crescendo booming.

Their words dance with the familiarity of 14 years of friendship. Unwavering connection. Fire in their veins, ablaze in their eyes. Sparks fly at points of contact, fireworks exploding in Eddy’s heart. Tchaikovsky’s cannons.

And when the filming session ends and the red mutes itself to softer tint, Eddy ruffles Brett’s hair. Brett looks at him, a playful expression with determination behind glasses. Eddy only has a moment to realize and Brett descends upon him in a flurry of tickles.

Brett’s fingers tickle his sides, nimble and quick. Little sparks of adrenaline, and Eddy’s running out of oxygen, “Bro, no- stop, please-” Eddy pleads, laughter disrupting his speech. Brett stops, mirth at the corners of his eyes. They’re on the floor and Brett pinches Eddy’s cheeks.

“I love you,” Brett says with a grin. “I hate you,” Eddy says, a smile tugging at his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I see red as like chaos, intensity and heat. I was listening to Vivaldi's Summer and part of Autumn while writing this.


	2. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oranges in an autumn day

Leaves flutter outside their window, auburn dancing in the breeze. It’s a nice autumn afternoon and the sun is setting on the horizon.

Brett is reading a book on the couch. He’s spacing out quite a bit though, words swimming in front of his eyes. He gives up and shuts the book.

“You okay there?” Eddy asks, mild concern creasing at his forehead. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just can’t seem to focus,” Brett replies while massaging his eyes. The book now forgotten on the glass coffee table, Brett stares up at the ceiling, some piece he can’t really be bothered to remember the name of floating in his head.

The smell of citrus pulls his head out of the sunset clouds drifting by, and Eddy sits next to him with a clementine, long fingers masterfully peeling the fruit in a spiral. Brett watches in a daze, feeling his mind get transported to about a decade or so ago.

Eddy had his weird anime-looking hairstyle while Brett himself had the wiry glasses and braces on his teeth. It was after school, and they both just finished practicing and are now watching Howl’s Moving Castle. Eddy has a clementine in his hands, the spiral rind now discarded on the low wood table next to the couch.

Eddy offers him a slice, and Brett is back to reality, Eddy now with his flannel and golden glasses. Brett takes the slice without a word, settling right against Eddy’s arm as Schön Rosmarin plays through their speakers, a silent  _ thank you  _ in the way he’s pressed to the younger man’s side.

They sat there in silence, the little sheep content with the oranges in his possession.

The leaves outside fluttered by, and the sun had dipped under the horizon to sleep. In the small apartment, two men drifted off to their own dreamland, engulfed in warmth and sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short and sweet, I heard the Chinese part of the fandom calls Eddy 'orange' bc of his last name (Brett is 'sheep'). Also the spiral peeling is actually my habit, which was because my friend in middle school challenged me to who can keep the skin as intact as possible. It kinda just stayed lol. Hope you enjoyed and comments are always appreciated :)


	3. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chamomile tea with honey in the morning.

The bright morning sun peeked through the blinds. Warmth slowly filled the rooms accompanied by the birdsong of the morning and… a coughing fit?

Brett squirmed under the heavy blanket draped over him, slightly shivering despite the heat he is trapped under. He wiped the sweat gathering on his forehead and covered his mouth as another round of coughing racked his body. Seeing how his vision is blurred without his glasses anyway, he closed his eyes in hopes of getting some relief from the headache that came in tandem with his scratchy throat.

“Bro, summer has barely ended, how are you already sick?”

Brett groaned in response as the blurry image of Eddy’s figure approached him with something in his hand. Eddy gestured for Brett to sit up and handed him a hot drink. “It’s chamomile tea with some honey,” he explained. Brett nodded in thanks and started to slurp away, the warm tea accompanied by sweetness soothing his throat.

Eddy took a seat beside Brett and put the back of his hand against Brett’s forehead, concern slightly marring his usually jovial features. Upon noticing Brett’s gaze on him, Eddy grins, but a hint of worry stays on his face. “Guess if you can get sick slowly, you can get sick quickly, huh? No fever though so that’s good.”

Brett shook his head at the joke but a smile graced his lips as he continued to drink Eddy’s signature get-well tea. He always made this tea whenever Brett gets sick and it never fails to make Brett feel better, partly because he knows it’s made specially for him. “Thank you,” Brett whispered, knowing his voice is definitely messed up, but Eddy deserves the gratitude.

Eddy positively beamed at that, and Brett felt fond. He grabbed Eddy weakly by the sleeve and pulled him to sit closer. Eddy obliged and Brett leaned onto Eddy’s shoulder, sinking into the oversized musician jumper with sweater paws holding onto the cup. He closed his eyes again as he sipped, missing the affection drawn all over Eddy’s face.

“Well since you’re sick, I guess you get an excuse to not practice today. Can’t have you accidentally abusing you bae-olin with a random coughing fit.” Brett just hummed in amusement. Of course he knew Eddy cares about him, but it is quite funny and just  _ so  _ him to also worry about his instrument. “You still gotta practice for the Sibelius drop though,” Brett murmurs against the cup on his lips.

“oH,” Eddy says in mock offense. “Excuse me, Mr. Yang, but taking care of you is a full time job.” Eddy pushes back Brett’s hair and wipes the sweat from his forehead with a cloth he materialized from somewhere. “See? I care  _ deeply  _ about your well-being and  _ choose  _ to take care of you. What a good best friend I am, right?” Eddy nodded in self-approval.

Brett rolled his eyes at his best friend’s antics, “You’re just saying that because you wanna get out of practice. What will our fans say, Eddy? Lamentable.” Brett shook his head, and a wheeze interrupted his attempt at a drink, followed by coughing that shook his shoulders. Eddy rubbed his back through it, and Brett leaned on Eddy again, exhausted by the coughing.

“Tsk, nah, see? You’re basically coughing out your left lung, 15 coughs a second. You need someone to take care of you. The fans would want you to get back to good shape first, and so do I.” Eddy wrapped an arm around Brett, thumb caressing Brett’s left arm. Brett’s not sure if the sweetness is from the tea or from Eddy being an absolute sap, but he can’t deny the bubbly feeling swelling in his chest.

“Thanks again, Eddy. What ever would I do without you?” Eddy grinned and mussed Brett’s hair. “It’s no problem, man. I can’t function without you either.”

Brett sips in contentment, relishing the sweetness from the honey and his best friend right beside him. He’s as happy as a bee, he supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all felt the yellow in that. Lol, Brett being sick wasn't in my original notes for this chapter but I needed to find a way to incorporate honey somehow. I'm a sucker for people making special stuff for others I guess, I think it was lemon tea in that one singer video though. Chamomile is personally my go-to for sick times. Hope you have a good day and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memes at the park ft. Green Jacket

The wind billowed throughout the park, rustling the leaves on the trees and eliciting waves from the grass. The clouds drifted by lazily, obscuring the sun for a moment only for it to reveal itself once again. Under the tree, patches of sunlight adorn two men sitting upon the soft greenery.

Eddy shifted his gaze from the horizon to his bespectacled best friend slurping away on some matcha bubble tea. A small smile is playing at his lips as he looks down at his phone. Eddy can sense the contentment emanating from Brett in waves, accompanied by the hummed notes of the Tchaikovsky violin concerto. Eddy took a slice of guava from the tupperware they brought from home and munched on it.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, hey?” Eddy asks, curious as to what his favorite person is smiling about other than the tapioca pearls in his mouth. Brett smiles wider and shows him his phone screen. Pictured on the screen is the most talented subreddit ever, and Eddy chuckles at the meme/petition on it. Brett scooches closer to Eddy to better share the screen as they view the page together.

They peruse the memes in silence punctuated by occasional laughs, Brett’s bubble tea slurping, and the singing birds backed by the whistles of the breeze. After a few minutes, Eddy realized that Brett is basically pressed up to his side now. He felt one slight tremor too many shake Brett’s small frame, and Eddy took off his green jacket to drape it over Brett’s shoulders.

“Thanks,” Brett says, snuggling deeper into the fabric. Eddy feels something weigh in his chest at the sight of Brett basically drowning in his jacket, an  _ I love you  _ whispering at the back of his mind, like a cat curling up for a nap. Brett really does look good in green. Eddy settles back again to continue looking at memes, his arm finding its way around Brett’s shoulders. At some point, Eddy took a random dandelion and tucked it in Brett’s ear, earning himself an eye roll.

Time flows around them faster than they expected, the sun now slowly dipping behind the tall pine trees on the horizon. Stars slowly twinkle into being on the purple sky as Brett yawns, his eyes droopy like a koala’s, and Eddy figures it’s time to go. Eddy gets up, bringing Brett with him by the hand and they pat away bits of grass from their clothes. Eddy picks up the empty bubble tea cup Brett left behind and they walk back to Eddy’s car, Brett still looking at his phone. Eddy dropped the cup into a trash can they passed by.

The car was parked by a lamp post on the passenger side, and Eddy almost,  _ almost  _ let Brett walk into it but decided to drag him back by the scruff of the jacket at the last second. Brett just kept walking as if nothing happened, and Eddy shook his head, feeling a smile tugging at his lips. Yeah, he should’ve let him walk into it.

Eddy put on their Spotify playlist, the first notes of Méditation de Thaïs flow into the car as he geared the car into ignition. Brett was looking forward steadily when Eddy glanced at him, his head lolling side to side to the music.

“What do you think we’re gonna do once we’re not as famous anymore?” Brett asks out of nowhere. “We’re famous?” Eddy jests, but starts to contemplate it more seriously. He’s sure they’ll continue to get viewers for a while but they’re almost in their thirties, and eventually they’re gonna be in their forties and they wouldn’t even realize. Hopefully TwoSetApparel will continue to thrive but it is quite concerning where they might end up once they get older. It feels just like 3 years ago again, people asking what they will do once the YouTube thing is done.

Eddy glances at the radio, the last notes of Salut d’Amour left suspended in the air. “What if we upload recordings on Spotify?” Eddy says, more to himself. “I’ve seen fans leaving comments, they like to see and hear us play seriously.” Brett stays silent, probably mulling it over in his mind as well. The scenery shifts from tall pine trees to small houses and then to their familiar neighborhood.

The moonlight bounces off the asphalt as Eddy parks the car. The familiar sight of their potted plant on the porch greets them, and they enter the small apartment. Both men take off their shoes and put them on the rack, Brett going off to the couch and letting himself fall face down.

Eddy follows him and runs his fingers through Brett’s hair once, taking a seat at the armrest. “We’ll figure it out together eventually, yeah?” Eddy receives a muffled “mmh” in reply, and he goes off to call for Chinese takeout.

He takes a quick shower and finishes changing right as the doorbell rang. As he walked to the door, he saw that Brett had fallen asleep, his glasses askew on his face. He was curled in a fetal position, the jacket covering half his cheek. Cute. Eddy paid the delivery guy and brought the food to the coffee table.

“Hey, food’s here.” Eddy shook Brett’s arm to wake him. Brett groaned groggily but got up, rubbing his eyes as Eddy took a seat beside him. Brett laid his weight on Eddy’s arm, and Eddy laughed at Brett’s attempt at staying awake. With the trajectory his head was on, it’s basically going to end up on Eddy’s lap at some point. Eddy put the food on his lap, expertly feeding Brett pieces of salted chicken and rice and pushing his head back every time it went dangerously low. Eddy barely caught him once and Brett almost nosedived into sweet and sour sauce and rice.

Eddy put the styrofoam container back on the coffee table once they finished the food and just sat back on the couch. Brett laid his head on Eddy’s lap and snuggled in, and Eddy ran his fingers through Brett’s hair, humming Deux Arabesques.

“Hey Eddy.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Eddy smiled. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt proud of how much I'd written today so I hope y'all liked it. Every update of this series thing always starts with some vague idea that eventually unfolds itself I guess. All I had written at first was just the jacket and something about nature, but I guess green was kinda tranquil for me (as long as it's not neon). The guava came from my grandma bringing a frick ton of it yesterday and every time I leave my bedroom, I smell guava. So I ate some earlier.  
> I was listening to my classical music playlist as I was writing and pretty much all the pieces I mentioned except Meditation was playing at the moment that I wrote the sentence. Also, have you noticed yet that I'm a sucker for casual physical affection? <3  
> Pieces:  
> Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto in D Major  
> Méditation de Thaïs  
> Salut d’Amour  
> Deux Arabesques


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piano and sleepiness

The moon shone against the dark curtain of the night sky, the stars twinkling alongside her. Light peeked weakly through the windows. The muted notes of Clair de Lune fluttered in the air.

Clicks on a keyboard filled the small office - or really just a spare room that was turned into a semi office. A small desk stood against the wall, just right next to a window. A shelf was perpendicular to the desk, and a lamp lit the immediate surroundings. A slight breeze sneaked in through the small opening of the window, sending a tremor through Brett’s frame.

The bright light of the laptop shone in Brett’s tired eyes. Fingers deftly danced across the keys, bringing words to life, ideas for more videos being written down. Brett rubbed his eyes, glancing at the dock, the 11:59pm at the corner staring back at him unblinkingly. Brett let the document auto save and shut the laptop, yawning as he made his way to the bathroom.

Instead, his feet brought him to the door of their practice room. Eddy’s doing his late night practice again, that gremlin of a man. He needs to fix his sleep schedule. At least the piano isn’t loud, the poor neighbors have suffered enough of their incessant squeaking E strings.

Brett leaned his forehead against the door. The door was cold against his fingertips, the music dancing around him like petals in the spring, calling him. He gingerly wrapped his hand around the doorknob—should he really go in? He doesn’t quite want to break the spell blanketing him right now.

The doorknob twisted, and Brett found himself peeking his head through the slight crack of the open door. Eddy continued to play. He says he’s just an amateur but come on, that  _ does not  _ sound like an amateur. If Eddy didn’t have violin as his primary instrument, Brett is sure that Eddy would’ve made a spectacular pianist. Too bad Belle already got the piano covered.

Brett entered, socked feet sliding softly against the smooth wood floor. If Eddy noticed him, he paid him no mind. Brett grabbed a seat behind Eddy, letting himself sway to the lilt of the piece. He could just sleep here, let Eddy’s Debussy carry him off into the sky. Brett feels like he’s floating. It could be the piece but then again, he’s sleep deprived as heck. Eddy’s the night owl, not him.

Eddy finished softly, and Brett fought gravity and his falling eyelids to go to him. Wrapping his arms around Eddy’s shoulders, Brett yawned and then put his head atop Eddy’s. “You sound great,” he mumbled. “It’s late though. The neighbors are gonna be mad.” Eddy chuckled, big hands holding the forearms under his chin. “Come ‘ere,” Eddy beckoned softly, unwrapping the arms around him as Brett lets out a small whine.

Eddy placed Brett next to him on the piano stool, the both of them barely fitting on the limited space. One arm holding Brett’s waist, Eddy played the melody of Wiegenlied with his right hand. Brett let out a yawn, bringing a small smile to Eddy’s face.  _ How cute. _

Brett leaned his head on Eddy’s shoulder. Once Eddy finished, he closed the lid over the keys as soft as he could. He turned to Brett and picked him up, Brett clinging onto him like the koala that he is. With one Brett Yang in his arms, Eddy turned off the light and left the practice room, humming La Mer.

Eddy pushed the door open with his foot, turning on the bathroom light. Brett groaned at the sudden brightness, “You gotta brush your teeth, old man,” Eddy said as he let Brett stand by himself. Brett let out another yawn and stretched his arms. He blindly fumbled for his toothbrush as Eddy put toothpaste on his. Eddy tapped the toothpaste to Brett’s cheek and Brett took it, squeezing a small amount onto his toothbrush as Eddy started brushing.

Eddy finished first, rinsing his toothbrush in the sink while Brett sluggishly moved his hand. He’s probably on the verge of dozing off again. Eddy took off his glasses and splashed his face with the cold water. He shook off the water from his hands in Brett’s face, earning himself a grimace from the older man. “Yuh sho rude,” Brett muttered through a mouthful of toothpaste. Brett spit, muttering  _ brat  _ under his breath as he rinsed the toothbrush. “Hurry up,” Eddy said, leaning against the door.

Brett took off his glasses and wet his hand, just barely running it over his face. “Bro, that’s not how you wash your face,” Eddy laughed. “Shut up man, I’m tired.” 

Brett trudged out the doorway of the bathroom, Eddy turning off the light behind him. Brett held out his arms in anticipation, and Eddy picked him up once again.  _ Spoiled brat.  _ Eddy brought Brett to his room and eased him onto the bed. “Stay with meee,” Brett whined. Eddy shook his head with a smile.

“Okay, I’ll stay with you til you fall asleep.” Eddy tucked him in and pushed back his hair, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Brett smiled in the dark as Eddy got on the other side of the bed. Eddy sat up and Brett cuddled into his side, arm draped over Eddy’s stomach.

“Good night, Brett.”

“Night, Eddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to a bunch of Debussy for this, originally thought of putting them in the beach and having La Mer or something, but it's late at night and I like me my peaceful stuff y'know? I miss being carried to sleep, it's been way too many years. I miss the whole pretending to stay asleep so that they'll keep carrying you and stuff. Blue is I guess peaceful, deep, and got something to do with water lol.  
> I realized that my Spotify Premium ended so that sucks, the ads are now playing in between my pieces and it's annoying. Hope y'all liked this. What do you guys see blue as? Gimme some ideas on what I can write someday ;)


	6. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation of the entrance of Viola King.
> 
> (When will he return?)
> 
> Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363601

“Hold still.” Brett uncapped a marker and revelled in the image before him. Eddy’s head is pulled back in repose, exposing his throat for Brett to draw the C clef on. He looks untouchable. Vulnerable. Mysterious, even, a calmness draped over his features. Brett feels more… at peace just looking at him.

His lashes fluttered with minute movements under his eyelids, mouth relaxed with a hint of a smile. The viking hat sat snugly at its rightful place on his head. The red cape flowed over him like a bloody river, flowing from the Red Sea. He looks attractive. Brett might even dare to call him beautiful.

Brett let out a breath.

Eddy is sat on their couch dressed in all the majesty of none other than Viola King himself, and Brett feels like but a lowly servant. Granted, they have always been on equal standing even despite the age difference. It was just one year anyways, which doesn’t matter. No matter how old they are, they both essentially act like young children. And no, the height isn’t that much of a difference either since they see eye to eye about most things anyway. But it’s kinda hard to think of being equal when one of them is quite literally kneeling in front of the other.

With utmost care and attention, Brett draws the clef. One thick line going downward, and oh no, come on hands, don’t be shaky now. “Dude, I feel like I’m having shaky bow.” Brett pulls back his hand momentarily right as a chuckle rumbles through Eddy’s throat, shaking almost in resonance with Brett’s hand for a moment. Yeah he was calm but he does  _ not  _ want to mess this up. 

“You can do it man, I believe in you.” And so Brett continues.

A thin line, a dot going to a curve. Brett glances at his phone to look at the image pulled up. The curve going to a point, where the middle line would be on a staff. And down the marker goes to mirror the first strokes, a curve going to a dot. It looks like a backwards three. And also looks much more sophisticated than how Brett used to scribble it in his old theory assignments.

Brett pulls back to look at his handiwork. Eddy’s more of a perfectionist than he is but some of it has definitely rubbed off on him with the years they’ve spent together. He’d be damned if he ruined the regality of Viola King, to be condemned to eternal torture by the viola section.

Brett caps the marker, leaving his place from between Eddy’s legs as Eddy opens his eyes. “Maybe we should put eyeliner on you bro, bet you’ll look even more royal,” Brett remarked with a snort as he discarded the marker on the coffee table. “Oh I bet but who’s gonna put it on me,” Eddy squawks, “You, Mr. Yang?”

Eddy moved to get up, probably to see how it looks in the bathroom. “Well, I wouldn’t trust you to do it with how you absolutely massacred that make up on me in our video forever ago,” Brett called after him. Eddy laughed from the bathroom. “I wasn’t really focusing much on that though, it was meant to be funny.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Dude, you did pretty good on this.” Brett felt a smile tugging at his face at the compliment. He fiddled with his phone for a moment, “Do you want to take a picture?”

“Yeah, bro, this looks epic.” Eddy emerges from the bathroom door. “Do you want just a simple one or…? You know what actually, come here.” Brett waves Eddy over back to the couch. “Lay on it like you would if you’re a king,” Brett instructed.

Eddy obliged, leaning back with his arms laying against the top of the couch, legs spread apart as if to assert dominance at a metro, “Like this?”

Brett nodded in approval. “Good now try to make a cool expression.” Brett grinned at the ridiculousness of how serious he’s making this, but hey, a photo op’s a photo op, and why waste a good get up?

Eddy relaxes his face, staring straight at the camera. Brett felt as though Eddy’s gaze was piercing right through him, and Brett slowly knelt behind the coffee table. The angle has got some nice symbolism anyways, no one needs to know that he’s lowkey feeling hot and bothered at the moment, especially _not_ his best friend who is currently dressed up as another one of their channel’s character inceptions. Eddy’ll never let him live it down.

Brett snapped the picture, instructed Eddy to maybe look slightly away, then snapped another. He checked the pictures, and nice, looking powerful and mysterious. Quite a contrast to what it represents, those wretched violas and their uh,  _ lovely _ intonation. But oh well, the violin e strings do get pretty screechy anyways. Their song lyrics were kinda right.

Brett made his way to Eddy and sat down to show the pictures. “What do you think?”

“Damn, I look hot, don’t I?” Eddy said with a grin, eyes transfixed at his image, almost twinkling. “Don’t you think so too, Bretty?” He wiggled his eyebrows and batted his eyelashes, and Brett closed his eyes momentarily as he breathed through his nose to keep composure. “Yeah, sure. Should we go to film?” Brett asked, pocketing his phone.

Brett felt softness at his cheek, Eddy’s face at the corner of his vision, and then the moment passed. Did he just- ?

Eddy got up, his glorious cape billowing slightly about him. “Thanks, yeah let’s go.”

Brett put his hand to his cheek and followed Eddy silently to the car. Maybe he should put a few filters over the pictures sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my idea was that purple used to signify wealth bc it was a pretty rare color and only the richest people would be able to buy it. And you know what rich people tend to be in the past? Monarchs. So of course we got our lovely Viola King here to visit. Though, it's kinda hard to set the mood with the color, and I ended up having to look up what people think of when they think of purple. One of the things that showed up was wisdom and well, I was gonna add something to the age thing but I added the short joke and decided I'm not gonna change it (I'm also in the middle of an _un_ wise decision by putting off a bunch of hw but hey, I haven't updated in a while). This was also partly inspired by another fic from long ago where Brett drew the C clef on Eddy except they were in the bathroom together, but I'm too lazy to find it right now.  
> At some point I was also gonna make Eddy make a kinda dominating move like pushing Brett to the couch or something and flirting with him, but the photo op idea was pretty brilliant, and I decided I won't make Brett suffer too much. And in case it wasn't clear enough, yes, Eddy kissed Brett on the cheek. _Don't worry guys, kissing your homies on the cheek ain't gay, I do it with my best friend all the time lol_  
>  Also this was their makeup video, uploaded June 10, 2016: https://youtu.be/4FWSNqhBbII  
> I legit checked the viola gang video to see if I was right that they filmed that before the viola gang vid and hey I was right. Hope you liked this update! Comments are appreciated as always ^^


End file.
